warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Berrynose
Berrynose is a cream-colored tom with amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Twilight : Berrypaw and his family are found by a ThunderClan patrol and taken to ThunderClan's camp. Daisy introduces Berrypaw as "Berry" and Leafpool tells her that his Clan name will be "Berrykit." Firestar allows Daisy, Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit to stay in ThunderClan for as long as they like. During the badger attack on the camp, Berrykit and his family are evacuated from the nursery and hide while the battle is fought Berrykit says to his mom that he can walk, that he doesn't need to be carried. Daisy becomes very scared during the badger attack, and hates battling, so she is upset when the battle is done. Luckily her three kits were alright. Sunset : Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit grow up absorbed into the Clan lifestyle, but Daisy, frightened by the badger attack, decides to leave ThunderClan and take her kits back to the horseplace. The kits are not pleased with the decision and are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Berrykit also gets caught in one of the fox traps, after leaving camp to try to hunt. As he struggles in the trap, he is watched by Russetfur, Oakfur, Rowanclaw, and Cedarheart of ShadowClan, who make no move to help him. Finally, a ThunderClan patrol comes to Berrykit's aid, and he suffers no lasting damage aside from losing half of his tail, which Leafpool was unable to save. Though Daisy is horrified at the loss of his tail, Berrykit is proud of his injury. When Brambleclaw is named deputy, Firestar declares that Brambleclaw will train Berrykit when Berrykit is apprenticed. Berrykit is very happy at that, excited to be the deputy's apprentice. After Sunset: We Need to Talk '' :Berrypaw is an apprentice and when Leafpool and Crowfeather are talking, a WindClan patrol comes and Harepaw mocks him for being born a kittypet. In the ''Power of Three The Sight : Berrypaw is now an apprentice, mentored by Brambleclaw. He is a very proud apprentice, and he teaches Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit the hunting crouch. When he is doing this he is showing off his knowledge to the young cats, and that makes Berrypaw feel very good about himself. However, he is mocked once by Owlpaw of ShadowClan for his kittypet blood, making him feel worse. Dark River : Berrypaw is still an apprentice and is still mentored by Brambleclaw, but is much bossier around the rest of the apprentices because he is the oldest and the biggest. Lionpaw especially notices this in Berrypaw. Outcast : After a brief moment of panic that his warrior name would end up being 'Berrystumpytail', Berrypaw receives the warrior name Berrynose. However, Brambleclaw hisses at annoyance at Berrynose's reaction to his name. He became very bossy once he was made a warrior. Shortly after, he accidentally crossed the ShadowClan border while hunting with Birchfall, and they both get caught by the evening ShadowClan patrol and Firestar's patrol, ending up getting punished, which was to clean the elders' den. He ignores Honeypaw, who loves him. When Whitewing was given Icepaw as her apprentice, Berrynose, along with Birchfall, disagreed with Firestar's decision. Eclipse : Berrynose continues to ignore Honeypaw who follows him around all the time. He is one of the cats to ask to attack Windclan after the battle. Long Shadows : He remains healthy during the greencough ordeal in Thunderclan, and helps make the nests in the abandoned Twoleg nest for the sick cats. Afterward, he is seen snoozing in one of the new nests before his sister, Hazeltail, wakes him up. He is seen gossiping about the other clan cats throughout the book. Family Members Father: : Smoky: Status unknown Mother: : Daisy: Living (As of Long Shadows) Sister: : Hazeltail: Living (As of Long Shadows) Brother: : Mousewhisker: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-siblings: : Toadkit: Living (As of Long Shadows) : Rosekit: Living (As of Long Shadows) Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters